


Lockdown

by Just_Call_Me_Floss



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Just a short Story, hope ya'll enjoy, nothing important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24759799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Call_Me_Floss/pseuds/Just_Call_Me_Floss
Summary: A request from tumblr - A short fic of the cast all reuniting after quarantine? Lots of hugs and fluff included please!
Kudos: 8





	Lockdown

**Author's Note:**

> A request from tumblr - A short fic of the cast all reuniting after quarantine? Lots of hugs and fluff included please!

“Holy shit Ben,” Gwil eagerly grabbed the shorter man, pulling him close and burying his face in the mess of uncut curls. “God, it feels good to actually get to see you again, actually being able to hug you again!” He felt Ben nodding against his chest, and maybe they looked a bit insane standing on the pavement hugging a little touch starved, but it had been so hard not being able to do this. They’d both gone slightly insane stuck inside, but knew it was for everyone’s safety. 

Lockdown had eased as the cases dropped, and maybe three o’clock in the morning wasn’t the best time for Ben to text his fellow London residing friend, but the following morning at a reasonable time, they’d sped walked towards each other at a meeting place and just hugged.

“I know mate,” Ben chuckled, squeezing his arms around Gwil’s waist a few times before pulling back. They both keep an arm around each other, friends not caring what others think about them and start walking. They weren’t far from Gwil’s house, and as many places were still closed, they’d just have to make do with kettle instant coffee and some pastries from Tesco. “I think I would’ve gone insane if I kept staring at the walls any longer”. He shoved his sunglasses slightly higher up his nose, the sun unreasonably bright for this time of year. 

Gwil laughed and nodded, pulling Ben closer to his side and giving him a gentle shake, “you really hate not doing anything, don’t you Benny?”

They kept the conversation light for the morning walk until finally, they got back to Gwils, kicking off their shoes by the front door and wandering into the kitchen. In the couple of years of knowing each other, these two had been over to each other’s places many times, sometimes unannounced, so it was nice being in a familiar place for Ben as he jumped up to sit on the edge of the table, legs dangling over the side as Gwil went around and made their drinks.

Although they’d talked most days, video called with the others and the group had basically been a vital support for each other, it was still better getting to see each other in person. Voices were clearer, didn’t have to worry about the internet connection or going out of shot, and somehow, conversations were easier.

They sent off a picture of them together to Joe as they moved into the living room, Gwil’s partner happy to let them bond as she went to work in the little office. Now with a couple of bottles of cheap wine and a Pot Noodle each, they relaxed on either side of the sofa and flipped on the TV. Although lockdown had been eased a bit, didn’t mean the world was A-Okay again, so day drinking and junk food eating was still acceptable. 

Finding a terrible film, Ben threw the remote between them and tucked his feet under Gwil’s thighs, pulling out his phone to send a few more texts to Joe. 

The hardest part of being back with one friend is realising you can’t meet up with the others straight away. 

Taking a long sip of wine straight from the bottle, Ben kept the conversation airy, didn’t want to make Social-Butterfly-Mazzello upset he was still stuck inside with his mother. Catching up with the redhead, Ben read off the texts to Gwil, letting Joe know what the other mans opinions were at the same time as enquiring more information himself until eventually, they were on a second film and maybe a bit too tipsy. 

“I miss the guys,” Ben sighs, head leaning back on the arm of the chair as his legs tangled with Gwils on the sofa, “not that I don’t love you too, mate,” the blond chuckles, wine spilling slightly onto his chin as he took another swig of the basically empty bottle in his hand.

“ ‘ know what you mean,” Gwil had long since finished his bottle, eyeing up the last one they swore they wouldn’t touch, much like the one Ben is emptying now. “Somehow seeing you here makes it harder?” Fuck it. He’s going to get drunk with his best friend on a Wednesday at 5pm. He grabbed the bottle, loosening the cap and flicking it off somewhere across the room. He reached for the glasses his darling had brought through awhile back, and with unsteady hands, filled both glasses without spilling too much.

“Yeah, exactly,” empty bottle now placed on the floor, Ben sat up, shoulder propped up against the back of the sofa. He didn’t grab his glass straight away, needing a moment to think. “We getta see each other but not them? And Joe is being extra careful cause of his mum, it just… are we selfish for meeting up?” He glances over at Gwil, who was just about to take another drink but stopped, frowning slightly and lowering the glass from his lips.

“What? No!” He shook his head a little too long, “Joe knows about England, he’d be more surprised if we didn’t … get drunk like this,” he gestured towards the wine splashing around in the glass, finally bringing it up to his lips and taking a sip. Nothing like cheap corner store rose when having a philosophical talk. “Yeah it’s shit, but come on, we gotta celebrate being able to actually go outside again”. His words would probably have more impact if they were actually inside, but Ben was nodding anyway.

“M’kay, I kinda guess,” Ben rubs across the soft stubble starting to come through on his chin, “gonna make it better when we can actually see them all, ya know? I can’t wait to actually meet baby Leech,” reaching over and grabbing his glass, Ben does a small cheers gesture. They hadn’t been able to meet the new addition yet, and although they’d all been dubbed Uncles and Auntys, they hadn’t gotten to cuddle and bicker on who’d be best. Allen had been keeping them all updated on his pride and joy, and Ben had already printed off a photo to add to his wall. 

\-----------------

It was a few months later when they were all able to meet up again. Summer was coming to an end, evenings becoming shorter and colder, but that didn’t mean Joe’s hands weren’t sweaty to the touch. Lockdowns around the world had been eased, then brought back in place, and it had been an entire shit show really. He was glad he’d had his mom with him, he didn’t look over the precious time they spent together, but when a Gwil had sent over some flights in the group chat a few weeks ago, asking if the lot stuck in America wanted to come to Britain, he’d actually cried.

Arranging to stay at Bens for an undiscussed amount of time (“Joe, you can stay however fucking long you want, ‘kay? Always got a spare bed for you, buddy”), Joe had checked with his mother if she’d be alright, and she shooed off any of his fears, saying it’d be nice to get to see her grandbabies and other offspring, she’d hardly be alone. So, he packed up his stuff and set off.  
Rami and Lucy were coming too, and Joe was practically shaking in anticipation. When he spotted them, and they spotted him, they rushed to each other and had a massive hug, full of giggles and tears. 

“Oh my god have I missed you guys,” Joe kissed Lucy’s forehead and Rami’s cheek before giving each one an individual hug and rib repositioning. It was great that they could touch and hug each other again, and Joe thought that he’d never stop doing it if he can.

“Seeing someone other than Lucy is a miracle,” Rami joked, arm wrapped over Joes shoulder and pulling him up against his chest again. He loved his girl so much, loved the future they were building together, but months trapped in a flat was hard for anyone. It made them stronger in some respects, but they’d had more arguments then than the rest of their relationship. He got a teasing punch on the arm from his girlfriend, who wiggled her way under his other arm and here they were again, the group hug they’d all been daydreaming about for weeks.

There was still precautions taken in the airport, with spacing and temperature checks done at the gates, minimal contact with crew and workers, and god damned hand sanitizer everywhere. It still felt odd how quiet things were. There was an air of caution in everything everyone did now, but they had to get back to normal, had to keep going, so here they were.

The plane journey was as long as ever, but somehow felt longer. Lucy and Rami were moving to their London residence for a bit, had her family to see and get a break from the craziness from America, so they were telling Joe about all the renovations they were going to do when there.

“Rami wants to do the garden, but I’m not sure, you know?” Lucy, sat in the middle chair, explaining the plans her boyfriend had been rambling to her for the last month or so, “a great actor, maybe not the best gardener”. Joe nodded along and laughed as the couple started a light hearted bickering, and maybe he teared up a bit again because he was actually able to see them again, and he wished the plane could land faster.

\---------------

In London, Gwilym and Ben were in a similar situation. Setting up the blonds flat for the little get together, they kept fussing over the smallest of details although they knew that no one would really mind if the pillow on the sofa was on the left side or the right, but it kept their minds off of things.

Disappointingly, the Leech family wouldn’t be joining them tonight. They didn’t want to risk the baby getting sick, but had agreed to come at a later date and meet them in smaller groups. It would have to do, but it didn’t mean the conversation wasn’t a bit disheartening. 

They tried to ignore the time as they cooked the party foods and reorganised the alcohol in the fridge for the third time, but when Bens phone pinged on the kitchen counter, they both scrambled to look at it.

“They’re on their way!” Gwil announced, grinning over the screen as another text came in, this time a photo. Ben unlocked the device, and they beamed down at a photo of the three people they can’t wait to meet up with again.

But now it’s the whole ‘how long do we have to wat?’ game, and suddenly Ben was convinced his shirt wasn’t right and had to change about five times before walking back out of his room with a slightly lighter coloured shirt. 

It was as he was running a hand through his still long hair and trying to tame it when his doorbell rang. Gwil leapt over the back of the sofa and skidded to the door as if it was his life mission to get to it at a surprisingly quick rate. He flung open the door and saw the tired trio light up in excitement just as Ben shoved his way into the doorway under the Welshmans arm. 

There was a moment where no one moved before chaos ensured. Ben and Joe instantly wrapped each other in the biggest hug they’d ever done, the blond tucking his nose against Joe’s neck and letting a few relieved tears pass his eyelashes as he squeezed the air out of his American. 

Gwil was tall enough that he could wrap both Rami and Lucy in a hug, laughing up at the sky as the joy of the whole thing finally sunk in. The couple didn’t mind, instead competing on who could actually get closer to their tallest friend.

After a few minutes, it was time to rotate the hugs. Ben loved being squished between Lucy and Rami, both smothering his cheeks in kisses and getting the emotional man to laugh in glee. Maybe some tickling was involved, but it had been long overdue anyway, and it made them all laugh as they watched one blond chase the other blonde down the pavement with happy threats of tickling her to death. 

Joe and Gwil rocked back and forth as they hugged, Gwils hand on the back of Joes head and holding him close to his chest as Joe rubbed across his spine to remind them both that yeah, they were here, were hugging, and had gotten through a global pandemic without going mad. 

It was only when a shrill alarm started screaming from inside the flat that the reunion was broken. They all jumped and startled, looking through the open door and seeing a thing layer of smoke. “Oh shit my pizzas!” Ben yelped, jumping past everyone and rushing into the flat.

Ah, yep, nothing had actually changed.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr - bohrapbois
> 
> Scream in the comments if you'd like


End file.
